Call to the Beyond
by Gemini14
Summary: In honor of the tenth anniversary of MKR and the release of Tokyo Babylon and Tsubasa, here's a rewrite of Moon Knight, with a few added twists! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Call to the Beyond

MKR/ CCS/ Tokyo Babylon (AU)/X(AU)/RG Veda/Wish Crossover

Chapter One: A Beginning

The sound of sobbing echoes softly in what seems like a large, yet crystal clear, lake. In the 'lake's' center, a flower-like structure unfolds, revealing a fragile looking young girl. Tears cascade freely down the girl's face as she clasps her hands tightly before her chest, trembling at the thought of the decision she had just made.

"Help………..Help save our world…………Legendary Magic Knights!" the girl whispers, before sending the last remaining ounce of energy she had to complete the spell.

"Help! Magic Knights!" the girl again cried, all of her desperation in her voice, before she collapsed in a heap, and the flower closed protectively around her.

Tokyo: The Present Day

All is normal on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower as Subaru Sumeragi walked casually through the crowd. He smiled when he saw several different school groups emerge from the elevators onto the decks, and chuckled when he heard some disgruntled comments about the field trip.

"Subaru! Ne, Subaru!" a male voice shouted, as the owner of the voice came running up.

"Konnichiwa, Kamui-kun! I see you're here for your school's field trip as well! How goes it?" Subaru asked, conversationally.

"Fair. Don't you go to school anywhere?" Kamui asked, in turn. Subaru chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm home-schooled, remember?" Subaru replied. Kamui rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You've just got that chatterbox sister of yours' to look at all day. Sheesh! That girl could talk the ears off of anybody!" Kamui muttered, as Subaru smiled ruefully.

"True enough." Subaru agreed, yelping when a red blur bowled him, Kamui, and another boy over, creating a jumbled heap on the floor.

"Ouch." Kamui muttered, as he sat up. There were similar murmurs of discomfort from Subaru and the other boy as well.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to knock you guys down! Are you all right?" a girl's voice asked, much to the surprise of the three boys.

"I'm okay. What about you two?" Subaru asked, as he turned his attention to Kamui and the other boy.

"I'm all right, though I was more or less expecting to see a pro football player or a wrestler instead of a pretty girl." Kamui said, with a smile, getting a blush from the girl in the process.

"I agree. That was quite a tackle." The last boy said, with a friendly smile as they all stood back up and dusted themselves off. No sooner were they all on their feet again when a brilliant light appeared from nowhere and washed over the entire tower. And, as Subaru, Kamui, the silver-haired boy, the girl that had rammed into them, and two other girls watched, the ghostly form of a young girl appeared before them.

"_Help save our world! Legendary Magic Knights!_" the girl cried, as the floor started giving way from beneath the six startled teenagers' feet.

"_Help us_………._Legendary_…………_Magic Knights!_" the young girl's voice sobbed, as six teenagers fell through what seemed to be water, broke though the surface, and found, to their shock and discomfort, a vast open sky!

"Huh?" the redhead (the girl that had run into Subaru and the other two boys) muttered, speaking for them all an instant before gravity again took hold and they all started to fall.

"What's happening? What is this?!" one girl, this one with blond hair and glasses, asked.

"This is insane, that's what it is!" the blue-haired girl shouted, frantically.

"It was like the floor wasn't there anymore!" the silver-haired boy added.

"But if that's the case, then why did only the six of us fall through?" Subaru asked, sounding surprisingly calm despite the fact that they now fell towards certain death. It was then that the redhead inadvertently called their attention to their surroundings.

"A volcano, an ocean, a floating mountain, a midday moon, an obelisk, and a crystal forest?! Where in the world are we?!?" the redhead yelped, as they all continued to fall. The, abruptly, their fall was broken by something soft and bouncy.

"What the heck?!?" Kamui shouted, as he picked himself up and helped one of the girls to he feet while he was at it.

"Where'd we land?" Subaru asked, confusedly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The blue-haired girl grumbled.

"It appears that we have landed on a humongous flying fish!" the blond girl stated, shocked that something like that could even exist.

"What's up with this already?! Where are we? What happened?!?" the redhead asked, now completely at a loss for what she was seeing.

Meanwhile, far away, a sinister figure watched as the six teenagers picked themselves up and tried to come to grips with what had just happened to them. The figure was clothed, head to toe, in ornate black armor, and this was inlaid with amethyst. Long, ankle length black hair flowed like silk over his shoulders and was tied back with a black and silver clasp midway down his cloaked back. Ice blue eyes narrowed when he saw the image in the mirror, but relaxed when he smiled a passionless smile.

"Emeraude used the last shred of her power to summon the Legendary Magic Knights from their world……………or did she? These are but children! Can they really become the true Magic Knights? Can they save the princess? The figure murmured, as he continued to watch, the icy smile never once leaving his features.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Welcome to Cephiro!

When the flying fish had descended close enough to the ground, it bucked wildly, sending the six befuddled teens tumbling.

"Oww, my back!" the blue-haired girl muttered.

"What're you complainin' about? You landed on me!" Kamui grumbled, as he gave the girl an unreadable look.

"Yipe! Sorry!" the blue-haired girl yelped, quickly getting up off of Kamui's back so he could sit up.

"Are you two okay?" the blond girl asked, with honest concern.

"A little stiff, but otherwise all right." Kamui replied.

"Good to hear, but you should take better care of yourself." The blond girl again said, getting a deadpan look from Kamui as a response.

"Well, putting that aside, does anybody know where we are?" the silver-haired boy said, as he readjusted his glasses, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Subaru stated, honestly wishing that he'd remained at home.

"I never knew Tokyo had such beautiful foliage!" the blond girl chirped happily.

"Tokyo?! Have you even been listening to the conversation?! There's no buildings, no smog, and no cars! This isn't Tokyo!!" the blue-haired girl shouted, impatiently.

"She's right. This isn't Tokyo." The redhead said, calmly.

"I don't understand……Where are we?" the blond girl asked.

"I dunno." The redhead replied, completely at a loss, while everyone around her, including Subaru and Kamui, face-faulted.

"Yet, when we were falling, you pointed out six landmarks; an ocean, a floating mountain, an obelisk, a midday moon, a crystal forest, and a volcano. That doesn't sound like anything I have ever seen in Tokyo." The silver-haired boy said, matter-of-factly.

"You're right, that doesn't sound like Tokyo at all. Not even the floating mountain or the crystal forest." The blond girl agreed, thoughtfully.

"Duh! When's the last time you saw a volcano?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Hey! Maybe Mt. Fuji blew its top!" the blond girl suggested, brightly.

"Gimme a break, whydoncha?" the blue-haired girl snapped, impatiently.

"I think the only thing that's comin' close to blowin' is Little Girl Blue's top!" Kamui whispered, with a snicker.

"Now, now, Kamui-kun! If you can't say something nice……..!" Subaru started, but was cut off by Kamui.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't say anything at all. Sheesh, you're worse than my mother!" Kamui muttered, jumping about ten feet in the air when the girls let out startled cries and the giant flying fish reappeared.

"Whoa, that's one big fish!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed, as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"No kiddin'" Kamui muttered in agreement.

"I don't think it's a fish. Fish don't have wings!" the blond girl stated, logically.

"Then what is it, then?" the silver-haired boy asked, his mahogany eyes curious and skeptical at the same time.

"Beats me. Besides, can you imagine trying to buy that at Tsukuji Fish Market?!" the blue-haired girl added, not noticing when the redhead approached the fish, reached out, and touched it. Everyone, except the redhead, was startled when it started flapping its wings like crazy in response to the redhead's gentle touch.

"It's okay, minna! He's a big sweetheart!" the redhead chirped, happily.

"Petting it would not have been my first choice." The blue-haired girl muttered, giving the silver-haired boy an odd look as he strode over and scratched the giant fish on the chin, getting an appreciative nod from it in return.

"He's kind of like a pet dog, only he has scales, fins, and wings." The silver-haired boy said, as he gave the redhead a kind smile.

"Well, at least now we don't have to run away……" the blond girl murmured.

"Yeah, and at least we're not getting cows thrown at us either." Kamui mumbled, getting a collective 'Nani?' from the rest of the group.

"Never mind." Kamui again grumbled, embarrassed that he'd been heard.

"Well, I've felt terribly impolite up until now. We haven't properly introduced ourselves!" the blond girl said, cheerfully, then added, "Hi, I'm Houoji Fuu. I'm fourteen years old and in eighth grade." The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Might as well.

"My name's Ryuuzaki Umi. I'm also fourteen and in eighth grade." The blue-haired girl continued, a little surprised that the three boys hadn't said anything yet and appeared to be patiently waiting their turn. Then the redhead bounced over and introduced herself.

"Well all right! I'm Shidou Hikaru! I'm an eighth grader and fourteen as well!" the redhead shouted. This got yelps of disbelief from Umi and Fuu.

"You and I can't be the same age!" Umi yelped, shocked by this.

"Quit foolin'! You've got such a baby face!" Fuu added, also shocked. Subaru chuckled when a deadpan expression crossed Kamui's face. The silver-haired boy noticed it too.

"You've heard that sort of thing before, haven't you?" the other boy asked.

"Hai. Since grade school." Kamui replied, dryly, as the girls turned their attention to them.

"So, what're your names, guys?" Umi asked, leaning forward slightly, expecting a response. Subaru was the first to comply.

"I am Sumeragi Subaru. I am sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school I'm also home-schooled." Subaru said, calmly.

"I'm Shiro Kamui, also sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school. I go to CLAMP Academy High, though." Kamui stated, then turned his attention to the silver-haired boy.

"It seems that I'm the last one. My name is Tsukishiro Yukito. I am also sixteen years of age and am a sophomore in Seijyu High." The silver-haired boy said, at last.

"Good to meet you, minna!" Hikaru shouted, cheerfully, getting smiles from just about everyone in the group.

"Man, you six sure can gab!" an unfamiliar male voice muttered, from overhead.

"Who said that?!" Umi yelped, as Subaru, Kamui, and Yukito got in front of her, Hikaru and Fuu in an effort to shield them. No sooner had they done that, a man in ornate white robes landed gracefully in front of them. He was of average height, a little bit taller than Kamui, Subaru, and Yukito, and had a slight build. Lavender hair drifted silently over a golden circlet and deep blue eyes carefully scrutinized the group standing before him.

"I'd heard Princess Emeraude had summoned the legendary knights from another world, but you can't be them. You're just a bunch of kids!" the stranger said, disparagingly.

"Well, sir, you don't look that much older than Yukito-kun, Kamui-kun, and myself." Subaru stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, who're you callin' 'kids'?" You look like you should be a junior in high school yourself! What gives you the right to sound all high and mighty?" Kamui asked, impetuously. This earned him a smack on the head from the man's staff.

"Age. I may not look it, but I am seven-hundred and forty-five years old!" the man retorted, indignantly.

"Nani?!" Subaru and Kamui yelped, in unison.

"Well, you've certainly aged well!" Fuu murmured, thoughtfully.

"He certainly has!" Yukito said, quietly agreeing with Fuu on that point.

"Yeah, plastic surgery must be real cheap in this town!" Umi chortled, as Kamui snickered and nodded in agreement. The man gave Umi an unreadable look before collecting himself and speaking again.

"Instead of gratitude, you give me ridicule? After I summoned Fyula here to help you out?" the man asked, a she motioned to the giant flying fish with a wave of his hand.

"Help us out? Is this your flying fish?" Hikaru in turned asked, curiously. The man slowly nodded and walked over to the fish, putting a hand on its chin and stroking it thoughtfully.

"So to speak. This is Fyula. We're friends." The man replied, quietly.

"Does that mean you're from here? If so, can you tell us where here is, and why we're in it?" Subaru asked calmly, though with some anxiety in his voice. The man turned and gave all of them a grave look.

"You're in Cephiro. Princess Emeraude brought you here. You six are her champions; the Legendary Magic Knights." The man said, in all seriousness. This got a number of different reactions from the six teenagers. Subaru and Yukito exchanged looks of honest confusion, and Umi and Fuu were skeptical to say the least. Hikaru and Kamui, however, showed ample amounts of enthusiasm.

"Yeah! All right! Legendary Knights!" Kamui shouted, eager to have a good excuse to beat something up.

"Wow! Legendary Magic Knights…….." Hikaru murmured, also looking eager, but having no idea why. In the meantime, Fuu and Umi had tried sweet-talking Fyula into taking them home, and were now being chased by a somewhat miffed mage, much to the amusement of Subaru and Yukito.

"Quite energetic for a seven-hundred forty-five year old, isn't he?" Subaru asked. Yukito chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, he is. Probably a far cry from what Fuu-san and Umi-san were expecting though." Yukito agreed, then went silent when the mage raised his staff into the air, shouted 'Spirit Beast, Return!' and sucked the giant fish into his staff by a tremendous whirlwind.

"You cannot return to your world." The mage said, and all movement around him ceased. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Yukito, Kamui, and Subaru all stared at the mage in shock. They couldn't go home?!

"What?!?" the six shouted, in unison.

"I said you cannot return to your world!" the mage repeated, calmly.

"W-we can't go home?" Fuu asked, shakily.

"Why? Why can't we go home?" Subaru in turn asked.

"You're in Cephiro now….summoned from another world. Your will alone is not enough to return you there." The mage said, seriously.

"What?! You mean I'm stuck here forever?! With giant flying fish and freaky old-man bishonen?!" Umi screeched, spazzing out for the first (and destined not to be the last) time.

"Please, tell me you have Haagen-Dazs, Denny's, or Mos Burgers!" Kamui added, the novelty of being called a legendary knight having worn off when he heard this bit of news.

"We can't go home." Hikaru murmured, looking sad now that the news was sinking in. As Umi, Fuu, and Kamui continued to bemoan their situation, Subaru and Yukito sank into contemplative silence. Everything was happening so fast, and they had had no time to truly absorb all that was happening to them.

"My grandparents will be so worried." Yukito whispered, as sadness dulled his mahogany eyes.

"I know how that is. My sister and best friend will be worried too." Subaru stated, relating very well to how Yukito was feeling.

"Are you sure? Because that means we'll never see our folks, friends or loved ones ever again." Hikaru said, sorrowfully, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. The mage saw the sorrow in Hikaru's eyes and his heart softened; he could sense how important her family and friends back home truly were to her.

"Well………there is one way….." the mage murmured, and subsequently got several years scared out of his life when Fuu, Umi, and Kamui growled at him.

"Why didn't you say so?! Please tell us!" Fuu demanded.

"That's pretty dirty, bishonen!" Umi shouted, furiously.

"You may be a senior citizen, but I'll bet I've got more stamina than you! I could still beat you to a pulp!" Kamui threatened, angrily. The mage gazed about him in shock; he hadn't expected this!

"Please, don't be mad. It's important to us that you tell us how to get home." Hikaru said as she kneeled before the mage, beseeching him with her eyes that he give them the information they so desperately desired. The mage sighed, took a deep breath, then looked directly into the teens' eyes.

"If you wish to go home, you must save Cephiro." The mage said, seriously; his gaze and words penetrating deep into the six young hearts.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Adventure Begins!

Far away, the dark armored figure from before walked quietly from the mirror and into a room where a waterfall cascaded down from the caverns above. On the manmade island in the center sat an elfin figure; his silver hair flowing freely over his pale neck and down his cream-robed shoulders and back.

"So, what did the mirror reveal, Zagato-sama?" the elf asked, curiously.

"Yes, Zagato-sama, what did it reveal?" a feminine voice asked, from behind the waterfall.

"The Legendary Knights have been summoned to Cephiro." 'Zagato' informed, with a cold smile.

"Oh, that won't do………" another, different female voice murmured.

"Princess Emeraude's powers are stronger than we thought, if even in prison she can still work to restore peace and order to her kingdom." The first female voice said, sounding grudgingly impressed by the feat.

"Is the legend correct? Are there six?" a boy's voice asked, this time.

"If they succeed and become Magic Knights, then they will revive the Mashin!" the second female voice shouted. Zagato sneered.

"Surely you're joking. Emeraude's chosen ones are merely children. They cannot revive the Mashin." Zagato said, confidently, but then his expression sobered.

"Still, Madoushi Clef has already met them." Zagato growled, a little annoyed by this development.

"The Madoushi? How annoying!" the boy's voice muttered.

"This is very bad." The elf added, sounding a little disgruntled by the news.

"Alcione." Zagato murmured.

"Yes sir?" the first female voice replied.

"Make this problem go away, won't you?" Zagato asked, with a cruel smile. Seconds later the waterfall parted to reveal a beautiful, yet very scantily clad, sorceress. She smiled as she faced her dark master.

"Your wish is my command." Alcione replied, as she stood tall before him, then abruptly left the waterfall room, leaving not a trace of herself behind.

"Back at Tokyo Tower, there was a voice……..I heard it just before we were swept away." Hikaru stated, seriously.

"I heard it as well." Subaru murmured, thoughtfully.

"So did I." Kamui agreed, as Yukito nodded his agreement.

"Me too! It was like a whisper. Help save our world……" Fuu started.

"Legendary…….." Umi continued.

"Magic Knights!" Hikaru finished. The mage nodded silently, his eyes affirming that what they'd heard had not been their imaginations.

"Ever since Princess Emeraude, the Pillar of Cephiro, was imprisoned, peace and order have disappeared from her kingdom. Before, everyone lived happily. People, spirits, and all creatures lived as one. But when they took Princess Emeraude away, a nightmare of war and chaos took over the land." The mage explained, seemingly unaware that a monster was coming up behind him.

"Look out!" the six teens shouted, in alarm. They were astonished by what happened next.

"Lightning Flash!" the mage cried, calling the lightning down and incinerating the monster effortlessly.

"Wow." Hikaru muttered, impressed.

"I'll say……." Kamui agreed, wholeheartedly.

"The light split the monster in two." Umi said, quietly, subdued by the show of power.

"We never had monsters in Cephiro before. We're in the Forest of Elel. It breaks my heart to know that monsters now roam freely in these sacred woods. We should hurry, before more come." The mage said, his heart truly in his words when he said that.

"When the princess disappeared, why did it do so much damage to Cephiro?" Yukito asked, curious and wanting to know more. The mage again looked gravely at them.

"It's not a metaphor. Princess Emeraude really is the pillar of our world." The mage replied, somberly.

"Pillar?" Hikaru asked, confusedly. The mage nodded.

"Princess Emeraude's prayers were the things that brought harmony to this land." The mage stated, quietly.

"Her prayers?" Umi and Subaru asked, at the same time.

"Yes. In Cephiro, everything is controlled by one's will. In this world, belief is power." The mage said, as the information began to sink in.

"Belief is power here? How could that be?" Kamui asked, the skepticism quite gone from his voice.

"Princess Emeraude's belief was the source of our unity. She alone protected her people from fear and strife. Until…………." The mage trailed off.

"Someone abducted the princess." Yukito murmured, as the apparent reason for their summoning started to become clear.

"Who? Who would do such a thing?!" Hikaru asked, the demand to know very evident in her voice.

"It was Sol Zagato." The mage responded, grimly.

"Zagato?" Kamui asked, speaking for all in the group when he said that.

"Zagato kidnapped the princess and hid her far away." The mage said, in response.

"Can't you find her? Use your powers!" Hikaru ordered. The mage slowly lowered his head.

"Zagato's power is great, second only to the princess'. And……….." the mage trailed off again, as great sorrow filled his wise blue eyes.

"What? And what?" Kamui asked, a little impatiently. The mage abruptly put his back to them and took a deep breath.

"_He's hiding something._" Subaru thought, as the mage quickly denied having anything else to add to that thought.

"Oh, I see………the only way we can leave…….!" Fuu started, finally getting the underlying thought.

"It's like I told you, everything here is controlled by one's will. The princess is the one who brought you here. She saw that you six were the Legendary Magic Knights from prophecy. If you fulfill your destiny and save Cephiro, her rule will be restored. Only then can you go home." The mage explained, pleased now that he had the teens' complete and undivided attention.

"This is crazy." Umi muttered, at last.

"Got that right." Kamui agreed.

"It's like a video game." Fuu murmured, matter-of-factly. Hikaru was another story.

"We can save the princess! We will become the Magic Knights!" Hikaru said, with determination in her voice and eyes.

"But why us?" Yukito asked, confused as to why the six of them had even been chosen.

"Yeah! Who are we? Why not some big Cephiro dude or something?" Umi added.

"Yukito-kun and Umi-san have a point. Why don't your people fight back?" Subaru asked, his blue eyes alight with concern.

"If you all love this princess so much, why didn't anyone do anything?!" Hikaru shouted, a bit angrily.

"Did ya'll even try to rescue her?!" Kamui added, his usual fiery personality once again coming to the fore. The mage quickly recovered from being shouted at and nodded sadly.

"Many sorcerers, warriors, and knights have fought Zagato to save her. But, so far, they have all lost." The mage gravely replied.

"H-he's that strong, eh?" Umi stammered, shaken by this fact.

"More are fighting as we speak…….but the citizens of Cephiro will never win." The mage added, as all of the color drained from the teens' faces.

"Why not?" Yukito asked, point blank.

"Yeah, what's stopping them?" Hikaru also asked.

"Only the Legendary Magic Knights can win, and they cannot be of this world." The mage replied.

"How come?" Kamui in turn asked.

"To become a Legendary Magic Knight, one must revive the Mashin." The mage said, simply.

"Mashin?" Subaru asked, his interest piqued. Any kind of spirit was within Subaru's realm of interest!

"But first thing's first………we're going to have to do something about those outfits." The mage said, with a slight grin, as he eyed what he viewed to be silly and impractical clothing for Magic Knights.

"Oro?" Kamui muttered, deadpanning as he did so.

"Our outfits?" the rest asked, confusedly, as the mage kneeled down, reached out, and gingerly grasped the hem of Hikaru's skirt. Seconds later, three outraged young men (namely Yukito, Kamui, and Subaru, and in that order) tackled the mage, and Umi wasn't too far behind them.

"Try that again and we'll be sure to put you in a body cast, you perv!" Kamui snarled, as Subaru and Yukito made similar threats of bodily harm.

"Yeah! What're you doing, you pervert?!?!" Umi screeched.

"I am not a pervert!" the mage retaliated, somehow wriggling free of the young men's grasp and getting right in Umi's face.

"Then what were you doing?" Yukito growled, his anger cooling just slightly.

"I was just checking your armor. You can't fight in those flimsy clothes!" the mage stated, then raised his staff into the air. No sooner had he done that, a brilliant light emanated from the staff and surrounded the startled teenagers. As it whirled around them, it formed something overtop their school uniforms, and when it had gone, all six of them now wore armor.

"Yeah!" Hikaru chirped, thrilled beyond belief.

"I'm impressed!" Kamui muttered, honestly.

"What the…..!" Umi trailed off, surprised to say the least.

"Now this is an interesting development!" Yukito said, as he looked himself over.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Yukito-kun!" Subaru agreed, shakily.

"This just gets more and more like a video game!" Fuu muttered, not believing what she was seeing.

"Do you know magic?" the mage asked, when the six teens had gotten the chance to catch their breaths.

"Magic?" All six asked, confusedly.

"What do you think, bishonen? If we were all magic and everything, we'd just zap ourselves outta here!" Umi said, impatiently.

"I have an uncle who taught me a card trick." Fuu added, helpfully. The mage sighed in exasperation.

"No, I'm talking spells! Potions!" the mage muttered, voicing his exasperation.

"Dude, we're in junior high!" Umi shouted, as she motioned to herself, Hikaru and Fuu.

"And we're in high school. We're not magicians." Subaru stated, coolly.

"I see. Well, I'll have to give each of you one specialty." The mage stated, then again raised his staff and shouted, "Magic Gift!" As before, the six teens were surrounded by magic, but, unlike before, six different elements now surrounded them. Hikaru was surrounded by flames, Umi by water, Fuu by the wind, Yukito by moonlight, Kamui by stardust, and Subaru by spirits of every kind.

"Magic chooses its user………." The mage muttered; it was his turn to be surprised.

"Nani?" Subaru asked, his voice softer than before.

"Each kind has chosen you. In Cephiro, magic is mainly controlled by the heart. Depending on the strength of the user's will, it can be very powerful, or very weak. You six have now been chosen by six kinds of magic." The mage said, calmly.

"Really…….?" Hikaru murmured, awed by the thought. The mage nodded. He could see the light that was now being given off by the six teenagers, and could tell that the princess had not been wrong in her decision.

"That light…….It's brightness…….I think you six really can become the Magic Knights." The mage mused, then flinched when Umi started going off about witches and turning boys into toads.

"Ne, Umi, does that include us?" Kamui asked, as he ducked behind the mage, and looked warily at Umi.

"That depends!" Umi replied, before the mage's staff met the top of her head.

"You fool! You only use magic when it's absolutely necessary! If you try to use it frivolously, the spell will boomerang right back at you!" the mage shouted, a bit angrily.

"Then can you teach us how to use our magic properly? I mean, you were kind enough to give it to us……we should know how to do it right. Just like with medicine, it's good to read the instructions before putting it to use." Fuu said, brightly, cheerfully ignoring Umi when she muttered something about magic being stronger than aspirin. Then the mage turned and looked directly at Hikaru and Subaru.

"What're your names?" the mage asked, curiously.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru answered.

"And I am Subaru." Subaru also replied.

"Hee-ka-roo? Soo-ba-roo?" the mage sounded out.

"That's right! Hikaru and Subaru." Hikaru encouraged, before Fuu, Umi and Kamui rudely butted in.

"Hey, bishonen! I'm Umi!" Umi shouted.

"And my name's Fuu!" Fuu added.

"And mine's Kamui!" Kamui snapped, impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Back off whydoncha?" the mage retaliated, then glanced at Yukito, who stood a safe distance away.

"And you, young man, what is your name?" the mage again asked.

"My name is Yukito, sir." Yukito replied, politely, his friendly smile having returned since he couldn't stay angry for long. With a nod, the mage returned his attention to Subaru and Hikaru. Without even saying a word, he motioned for the two to kneel before him, close their eyes, and wait. Then he pointed at both of them and initiated their first magic lesson.

"Can you feel it inside? You have powers……..You're both different now." The mage intoned.

"Yes……….I feel it…….." Subaru murmured, softly.

"Something warm deep inside of me……….I can almost express it in words." Hikaru added, her voice equally as soft.

"That's your magic." The mage said, addressing both of them when he said that. Then, before any of them could react, birds of almost every shape and size took flight, their voices shrill with alarm.

"_I don't like the sound of this_………." Yukito thought, as a sinking feeling started to settle in his gut. The feeling was shared by the others as well, as one bird flew into their clearing and landed on the mage's shoulder, squeaking urgently as it went. The mage's expression immediately changed to one of alarm.

"What?! No! One of Zagato's disciples?!?" the mage yelped.

"Zagato?!" the six teens also cried.

"The Zagato?!" Umi asked.

"That's the guy who kidnapped Princess Emeraude!" Kamui and Hikaru shouted, at almost the same time.

"That means he's the boss villain!" Fuu added, almost getting a face-fault from the rest of the group for that comment.

"That's kind of obvious, Fuu-san!" Yukito shouted. As the wind started picking up and the sky turned dark.

"Hey, bishonen! Hurry up and teach me magic too!" Umi cried, urgently.

"And me too!" Kamui added, as lightning began to dance across the sky.

"It's too late." The mage whispered.

"NANI?!" four of the teens yelped, in alarm, as Hikaru and Subaru gazed resolutely at the stormy sky.

"Spirit Beast Summon!" the mage shouted, this time bringing forth a huge griffin from his staff.

"Well, that's a big change from the flying fish." Yukito murmured, once again impressed by the mage's power.

"Fyula's way too slow…….." the mage replied, before the forest behind them was struck by a huge bolt of lightning.

"Hurry! All of you climb on!" the mage shouted, urgently, as he motioned to the griffin with his staff.

"But what about you?!" Hikaru asked, shouting amidst the thunder and wind.

"I'll stay here." The mage said, bravely.

"No way!" Hikaru cried.

"You're insane!" Kamui added, alarmed that the mage wasn't going with them. The mage shook his head.

"I'm fine! Just get out of here!" the mage again shouted, courageously, as the griffin began to flap its wings and get aloft.

"Wait! At least tell us your name!" Hikaru shouted. The mage paused for a moment, then smiled up at the six anxious faces.

"It's Clef. Madoushi Clef. I've sworn to protect you, guide you, and help you become the Magic Knights. I promised Princess Emeraude." The mage replied, calmly.

"Clef! Let me stay! I can help you!" Hikaru cried, as she tried to jump off of the griffin's back to rejoin Clef on the ground, but Umi and Yukito wouldn't let her.

"No, you must go! You must remain safe!" Clef replied, determinedly.

"Clef!" Hikaru shouted, this time in despair, as the griffin started flying away.

"Go west. Go to the Forest of Silence. Find Presea. She'll give you weapons……and Mokona!" Clef called after them.

"Clef!!!" Hikaru cried, as the figure of the mage gradually became a tiny speck in the distance.

Meanwhile, where Clef stood, the disciple of Sol Zagato had just arrived.

"My, Madoushi Clef, long time, no see." A woman's voice purred, seductively. Clef in turn gave the woman a look of scorn.

"Not long enough. You're a disgrace. After everything I taught you, how can you work for Zagato, Alcione?" Clef asked, angrily. Alcione smiled placatingly at the mage.

"Oh, Madoushi, don't fret. You showed me the way to such powerful magic like this trick here." Alcione said, then shouted, "Ice Attack!" Clef barely had enough time to put up a barrier before thousands of ice knives sliced their way through the air towards him. He grimaced when one passed through his left shoulder, and another imbedded itself in his side.

"You forget, teacher, that I know all your moves and how predictable you are." Alcione taunted, sneering when she saw blood beginning to stain Clef's pure white robes.

"Traitor! I taught you magic so you could protect Princess Emeraude…….not so you could tear her kingdom apart!" Clef said, from between gritted teeth, as he struggled to ignore the pain from his wounds and face his former pupil.

"Always by the book. You need to lighten up, Madoushi. Seriously." Alcione mused, then added, "Now, get out of my way! If you don't………"

"You'll do what?" Clef asked, challengingly.

"Spirit Beast Summon!" Alcione cried, as a two-headed, giant wolf bounded out of thin air and stood snarling before the wounded mage.

"You know my limits. I'm no match fighting you one-on-one. But I have a mission. I must dispose of those fledgling Magic Knights. So my two-headed cutie will have to take care of you for me, letting me get on with the real deal, wiping those children off the face of Cephiro!" Alcione cackled, as she flew off, leaving Clef to face the beast alone.

"Wait! Alcione!!" Clef shouted, leaping aside when the beast swiped at him with a clawed paw.

"So long old teacher! Mind the dog!" Alcione crowed, before disappearing into the distance. As he desperately fought off the spirit beast, Clef thought about the six teenagers and the trials that were to come.

"_Only as the Magic Knights can you fight your true enemy_…….._Children of another world! Your path is difficult, but you must save Cephiro!_" Clef thought, as he called upon the lightning once again and destroyed the beast, revealing a trap that Zagato had set beforehand within the beast itself. No sooner had the lightning destroyed the monster left by Alcione, it triggered a tremendous explosion that obliterated the cliff and sent Clef flying.

"Please…………Legendary Magic Knights…………survive and save our world………please………." Clef whispered, as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he closed his eyes, expecting death to come quickly.

When Clef next opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a makeshift bed. Across from him, he could see his robes; bloodstained and otherwise ruined.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Clef. I didn't think you were going to live, judging from how severe your wounds were and how much magic if took just to get them to stop bleeding." A relieved-sounding male voice said, from close by.

"Clow? Clow Reed, is that you?" Clef asked, very relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Yes. It's good to see you again, my friend, despite the circumstances." The dark-haired, lavender-eyed mage said, as he came and sat down beside Clef's bed, removing the torn and bloodied robes from the chair while he was at it.

"And it is good to see that you haven't turned to Zagato's side…….Yet I wonder how the Magic Knights are doing." Clef murmured, thoughtfully.

"You'd be proud, Clef. Two of your newest pupils have already used their magic already. They caught on quick." Clow said, with a smile.

"Subaru and Hikaru………" Clef whispered, his eyes going distant as he imagined the scene………..

Earlier and elsewhere…..

Six teenagers yelp as spears of ice sail past, holding on to the griffin for dear life as it swerves to avoid another onslaught.

"It seems safe to say……..that this is definitely a bad guy." Fuu stated, shakily.

"No duh, Sherlock! What gave ya the first clue?!" Kamui snapped, as he tried throwing an ice spear back, javelin style, but ended up having to duck to avoid being hit when it came flying back.

"What about Clef? He didn't lose the fight, did he?" Umi asked.

"We have to go back and find him!" Hikaru shouted, succeeding in getting looks of alarm from the rest of the group.

"Are you nuts?! You won't last ten seconds against that witchy woman!" Kamui yelped.

"Kamui-kun's right, Hikaru-san! While you and Subaru-kun may know some magic, it probably won't be enough to drive that woman off! She's more than likely toying with us!" Yukito cried, desperately.

"It may not be too late to help him, Kamui-chan, Yukito-chan! It doesn't matter how strong the woman is, I can't just sit here and let Clef die! We've got to go back!" Hikaru argued. It was Fuu's and Subaru's voices that made everyone pause.

"We must go on, Hikaru-san." Subaru murmured, his voice ever calm and patient. Hikaru stared at him in disbelief.

"It's what Madoushi Clef wanted. We have to go forward if we want to save Cephiro." Fuu added, softly.

"The Madoushi made sure we could escape. He summoned this creature so we could go on with our quest and rescue the princess, not so we could stay with him." Yukito said, gently, yet firmly.

"So, if you really care about him at all, we have to keep moving." Fuu intoned, with grave determination in her young voice.

"Regardless of what we do, Hikaru-chan, we still have to get that crazy witch to stop chasing us." Kamui said, with a cocksure grin.

"She's gaining on us! We can't escape!" Fuu yelped, as the woman started to close in. Subaru watched as his companions braced themselves for another onslaught, and as Hikaru continued to get encouragement from Umi about the stubborn mage's ability to survive. Then, just when Hikaru had regained her confidence, the woman whipped around them and blocked the way.

"What's up, kids? Tiny Magic Knights." The woman purred.

"Who're ya callin' tiny, ya near naked bimbo?!" Kamui growled, as Yukito and Subaru struggled to hold him back. The woman laughed at his antics, then pointed a bejeweled staff at all of them.

"Such an amusing child! Pity you can't stick around!" the woman said, as she prepared to fire off a spell.

"Say what? We ain't finished yet!" Umi yelped, frantically.

"Okay, this isn't like a video game anymore, because it's too early to face a villain like this. We don't have enough experience points to face such a strong enemy!" Fuu stated, matter-of-factly.

"This isn't Dungeons and Dragons, Fuu-san! This is real life!" Yukito shouted, very aware of the danger they were all in.

"That bishonen mage is so mine when this is over!" Umi declared, angrily.

"If we can survive to meet him again, I'll hold him still while you throttle 'im, Umi-chan!" Kamui added, alarmed when both Hikaru and Subaru stood up, putting themselves between the woman and their companions.

"Hikaru! Subaru! Get down!" Umi shouted, in alarm.

"What're ya doin' Subaru?! Do ya have a death wish or somethin.?!?" Kamui yelped.

"To be honest, I don't think whether we sit down or stand up matters. We're still in danger." Fuu said.

"Quiet you!" Umi screeched, not noticing when both Subaru and Hikaru moved very slightly. Hikaru was now pointing at the woman, and Subaru had both arms raised over his head as though about to grasp something that no one else could see.

"What have you got going on there, young ones?" the woman asked, sounding honestly curious as to what the two teens were up to. What happened next surprised everyone.

"Fire Arrow!" Hikaru cried, as she three an arrow of flame at the woman.

"Spirit Lance!" Subaru shouted, as he joined his magical attack with Hikaru's and they both knocked the woman from her mount and incinerated said mount as well. Seconds later, both novice Magic Knights fell back, physically drained from having used their magic for the first time. Luckily for them, though, their friends were there to catch them.

"That was wicked awesome!" Umi shouted, enthusiastically.

"Got that right!" Kamui agreed, as he helped Subaru sit up.

"So that's what Clef was teaching them!" Fuu said, remembering the brief lesson Clef had given to both Subaru and Hikaru.

"Magic……..I used my magic…………" Hikaru murmured, to no one in particular.

"I think it was their desire to protect us that drove them to use their magic so soon." Yukito mused aloud. Kamui somberly nodded in agreement.

"Ever since I can remember, Subaru's always been around to protect me from harm. Someday I hope to pay him back." Kamui whispered, so only Yukito could hear. Yukito nodded in understanding.

"It's good to have friends like that. And it's even better when you feel you could do the same for them." Yukito said, knowingly, looking up when Umi stood up and looked around.

"So, where do we go from here?" Umi asked.

"I'm pretty sure Clef said to head west." Fuu murmured, thoughtfully.

"That's right! He said to find Presea in the Forest of Silence." Kamui said, remembering what Clef had told them before they'd gotten too far away.

"He also said something about weapons." Yukito added, calmly.

"Maybe someone will lend us some weapons there." Fuu suggested.

"They'd certainly help." Umi muttered.

"Especially against witchy ladies!" Kamui agreed, before getting a dirty look from Umi for that remark.

"And what was that supposed to mean, Kamui?" Umi asked. Kamui immediately took refuge behind Yukito and looked nervously at her from behind him from time to time.

"N-nothing, Umi-chan! Not a single thing!" Kamui replied, sounding as nervous as he looked. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Subaru still looked a little out of it, and Umi noticed this.

"Are you two okay?" Umi asked, concernedly. Hikaru nodded.

"We're just a little tired, Umi-san. Nothing to worry about." Subaru said, with a tired smile.

"This place is more like a bad dream than a fantasy world." Umi muttered, as she looked at the fantastic scenery that was going by.

"Then let me pinch you so you can wake up!" Fuu chirped, as she proceeded to pinch Umi's face in a teasing effort to wake her up. Yukito, Kamui, Subaru, and Hikaru chuckled at the attempt to lighten the mood.

"Fuu's fingers say it's not a dream." Umi muttered, as Fuu laughed good-naturedly at her.

"Then we might as well go west." Yukito stated, quietly.

"But which way is west? Does the sun here set in the west like it does on earth?" Fuu asked, confusedly. It was then that the griffin let out a series of loud squawks, startling the six Magic Knights somewhat.

"What the……..?!" Umi yelped.

"Is he trying to tell us something?" Subaru asked, finally regaining enough equilibrium to stand on his own and look the griffin in the eye.

"Hey, I'll betcha he knows where the Forest of Silence is." Hikaru said, getting an enthusiastic nod from the griffin as a response.

"You're going to take us to Presea's place, aren't you?" Hikaru again asked, as she stroked the griffin's giant beak, getting a rumbling purr from the beast.

"I can't believe it! the kid speaks bird!" Umi muttered, as she, Fuu, and Kamui stared at Hikaru in disbelief.

"Technically, that's griffin, Umi-san." Yukito quipped.

"Shaddup!" Umi snapped, as Yukito smiled good-naturedly at her.

"Animals are easy to understand…..just like Hikari." Hikaru said, happily, now back to being her usual spunky self.

"Hikari?" Umi asked, speaking for the rest. Hikaru nodded.

"Hikari is my dog back home. I've known him all my life. He's my best friend." Hikaru said, as sadness again stole into her ruby eyes. She was surprised when all of her companions smiled warmly at her.

"When we get back, you're gonna have to introduce us!" Umi said.

"Yeah, and maybe Hikari would like to meet my dog too!" Kamui said, with a grin.

"You own a dog too, Kamui-san?" Fuu asked, seemingly surprised by this.

"Yep. Her name's Inuki. She looks kinda like a black wolf, but she's got a heart of gold. I should know since she's been by my side since I was little." Kamui stated, a little wistfully as he remembered his own childhood friend.

"Then I would like to meet them both! Hikari and Inuki!" Fuu said, with a smile.

"As would I." Yukito agreed.

"I would like to meet Hikari as well, since I have already met Inuki." Subaru added. This got a big smile from Hikaru as a result.

"You bet!" Hikaru chirped, as Kamui nodded his consent.

At that Moment and Far away……..

In her little prison, Princess Emeraude was beginning to come around. Yet she continued to plead with the Magic Knights, even though they couldn't hear her.

"Please, save Cephiro……….before it's too late." Princess Emeraude whispered, pitifully, turning when something came into existence close by.

"Too bad. You used the last of your magic to summon the Magic Knights." A male voice said, coolly, from the orb that now floated before the startled princess' face.

"Zagato!" Emeraude yelped, fearfully.

"Your efforts are futile, Emeraude, princess no more. The Legendary Magic Knights will fail. The Mashin will remain asleep." Zagato murmured, with a contemptuous smirk.

"Why? Zagato why are you doing this? Don't you care what happens to Cephiro?" Emeraude asked, trembling as she did so. Zagato only smirked at her in response. His silence speaking louder than words.


End file.
